Instincts
by DoYouFindMeDreadful
Summary: Yoru has a favor to ask of Amu ... and when Ikuto joins in, she just can't fight them both off! Pregnancy, breastfeeding, Ikuto X Amu X ... Yoru? Yes.


Yoru knew that it wasn't polite to ask Ms. Amu to have a taste of her milk. He knew that if Ikuto ever found out he'd be mad and would probably scold him too, and if he was _really_ mad ... he might even tell the chibi cat boy that he isn't allowed to be alone with Amu anymore! Because he knew all of that, Yoru tried to keep quiet for as long as possible but eventually, feline instincts and the girls increased flood of hormones proved to be too much.

But then again … as a cat he didn't have much patience or self restraint to begin with, so that also had a lot to do with it.

"Ne, Amu-chan ..." Yoru began sheepishly, his small tail swishing back and forth in anxiety. He seemed quite nervous for someone who was currently perched atop the peak of a pregnant womans tummy.

Large golden eyes blinked down at him – similar to his own but somehow different. Less mischievous and more … kind? "Yes, Yoru-chan?"

He fidgeted in uncertainty. "Can … can I ask you something, nya?" Face flushing, he quickly grew air born to look levelly at Amu. "B-but you can't laugh or – or get mad or tell Ikuto ok!? It has to be a secret!"

She seemed surprised at the usually overly confident chara's hesitancy though nodded in confirmation all the same. All she knew was that it had better not be another of his silly pranks because the way her mood swings were lately God only knew what she'd do. "You can ask me, Yoru-chan. Go ahead."

He floated back down to stand over her protruding bellybutton. "Well … your pregnant, Amu-chan ..."

A tense moment followed.

"... I know that, Yoru-chan."

He flushed a dark shade of scarlet. "I didn't finish!" Crossing his pawed hands over his chest he tried to look as confident as usual. It didn't work out so well – much to her chagrin. "I just … well – I wanted to know if … if I could have a taste of some of Amu-chan's milk!"

The girl tensed slightly. Then her face reddened to match his. "Yoru!! What are you talking about?! Don't be stupid!" Amu quickly swatted him off her belly before trying to push herself up into a sitting position on the couch. She'd only stopped to rest for a minute, how could she be beached already?? "How do you even know that, anyway!? Are you a little pervert just like Ikuto!?"

Yoru floated above her, well out of arms reach. "No! I can smell it, Amu-chan!"

She froze and fell back against the pillows. "You can … smell it?" He nodded earnestly. "Does that mean … does that mean Ikuto can smell it too!?!" She looked as if she'd faint from embarrassment.

"Probably ..."

"Argh!!"

He floated down to hover above her face, though his stance was poised to react in a moments notice should she try to swat at him again. "Please Amu-chan!? I promise I'll be gentle! I just want a taste! Please!"

Her face somehow managed to go even redder. "No! They already hurt as it is! No matter how gentle you are you'll just make them hurt worse!"

"They only hurt because their not used to lactating and theres nothing sucking out the excess, already processed milk." said Ikuto from the doorway.

Amu nearly rolled right off the couch.

"I-I-I-Ikuto!!" The two yelped in equally distressed manners before Yoru zipped to hide under the couch. Amu truly wished she could do the same but at her current state, she wouldn't have been able to fit under there anyway.

The stoic boy cocked a brow, clearly not impressed by their reactions before casually making his way over to the couch where he leaned over the young woman who would soon bear his child. "It's the truth, Amu. There's no reason to act so chastised."

"T-thats not it at all! How long were you standing there?!"

"Only for a bit. I heard the two of you from upstairs." His eyes narrowed slightly. "Your lucky that _your_ three troublemakers are outside playing in the garden. They'd have had heart attacks if they'd heard that conversation."

Amu tried to push him away so she could sit up. "Then lets drop it already! Urgh … h-help me up!"

Instead of doing as she'd asked, Ikuto did the exact opposite and pressed her back down against the soft cushions. It wasn't too hard, the strain of her belly was enough to make her roll back like she'd been made to fit the mold of the couch. As she squawked and blushed up a frenzy he reached down, carefully pulling one edge of her tank top over one engorged breast. Her chest had never been so big before and at first it had thrown them both off but then they'd gotten used to it … and she'd easily found bras that matched her old ones in terms of cuteness that bordered on sexiness.

The one she was currently wearing was pink with little green clovers all over it and soft blue lace around the edges … and there were small wet stains bleeding through it.

"No wonder the smell of your milk is so strong. Your leaking ..." Ikuto began to reach for the bra next.

Amu did her best to smack him away but he was far more persistent than Yoru – and considerably larger and stronger too. "S-stop it! I mean it! This is rape!!"

A soft chuckle escaped him. "How can it be considered rape when your already pregnant with my child?"

"That's not the point!!"

He finally managed to snake his hand around her two flailing ones and with a quick jerk her breasts popped free into the cool air. A small bead of white escaped into the air with the sudden motion and the next thing she knew, he was on her; hot mouth engulfing her hard nipple and his lips gently working around it as he gently suckled. Immediately, Amu jumped but then a strange feeling overcame her, one that she'd never quite felt before and she slowly relaxed, allowing her hands to rest on his head, her nails lightly kneading. He began to purr then there was a small burst of light and his cat ears sprung into existence making her jump then, with a small laugh, she repositioned her hands.

Cautiously, Yoru poked his little head out from under the couch. When he saw no immediate trouble for himself, he floated upwards and his eyes grew wide when he caught sight of the two. Not even three seconds later they locked on to her other nipple … unoccupied and – he gulped. A small stream of milk was idly dribbling down the soft pink flesh to mix with the porcelain of her skin.

That was the last straw. In a flash he was on her, the entirety of his small body resting on her enlarged breast as he suckled away. Amu yelped at first but then, same as before, slowly relaxed and giggled.

She just couldn't help herself. How silly must the three of them have looked in that moment? "You two … what are we going to do when the baby comes? I can't feed all three of you."

The only response she received was a soft hmmm from Ikuto and the sound of content purring from Yoru as the two continued to suck away. Despite herself and the overwhelming embarrassment she couldn't help but feel, she was unable to shake of the sensation of bonding with them.

And being even closer with Ikuto than before, somehow more … happy.

(XxXxX)

Woot ~ Just recently got into Shugo Chara … I'm on episode 11 … my favorites are Ikuto, Yoru (duh) Utau, Kiseki and Hotori. : )

I went looking for fanfiction today … was mildly impressed at the number of Yoru centric fics … was vaguely dissapointed that most are Yoru X Su/Miki … was honestly very shocked at the number of Amu preggo fics … aaand I intend to shed some new ideas into the fandom. ^_~

Like … lactation and breastfeeding of adults/charas??? Yeah … ideas like those. X D

I'm honestly not a big fan of Ikuto X Amu … I like Utau better – but I can't deny they look cute together. : / Besides, I rather like the dynamic they have in the series.

A part of me _would_ like to apologize for this oneshot … I wrote it on a whim at 4 in the morning when I couldn't sleep … but theres a part of me thats not sorry at all so. X D Whatever I guess.

If I have my way, the next person I'll taint is Kiseki-chan ~ ^_~

Please look forward to it and tell me what you thought about this one!


End file.
